Amitié ou plus si affinités?
by JemilyCMinds
Summary: Après son enquête avec son ancienne équipe,Emily commence à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. J.J? Marc ? Qui va-t-elle choisir ?
1. Chapter 1

Le contexte se situe après l'épisode 11x19 dans la série,après le départ d'Emily qui repart à Londres.

(Je ne poste que le morceau là pour le moment pour voir si elle est susceptible de vous plaire ou non,j'attends vos commentaires et impressions. Pour le moment il n'y a pas de Jemily abordé car c'est juste l' 'introduction' de ma fanfic:) )

/

 _Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'avais quitté Quantico après l'affaire que mon ancienne équipe m'avait aidé à boucler,cette même affaire qui m'avait prit mon sommeil pendant des semaines et des semaines.  
Je reprenais mon travail à Interpol ainsi que ma vie avec Marc,sans cauchemar._

 _Mais...depuis mon retour sur le territoire Londonien,je me suis rendue compte que mon travail à Quantico,avec mes collègues -ma deuxième famille- me manquait de plus en plus. Peut-être tenterai-je de reprendre mon travail après le départ de Morgan ? Après tout une profileuse qui de plus a déjà travailler avec l'équipe pourrait grandement les aider.._

 _Mais la question n'était pas encore là,j'ai ma vie avec Marc,avec qui je suis installée depuis presque un an,et avec qui j'étais bien._

« Tout vas bien Em' ?

Oui,j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées,une enquête au boulot qu'on a pas encore bouclé avec l'équipe.

D'accord,je vois. Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner,il est sur la table.

T'es le meilleur Marc,je te l'ai déjà dit ? _Lui sourit Emily en se rapprochant de lui._

Approximativement des milliers de fois depuis qu'on se connait.

T'es bête ! _Rit Emily avant d'embrasser son concubin et de partir savourer ce repas. »_

/

« OH MON DIEU ! » _tout le bureau avait entendu Garcia s'exclamer un peu trop fort._

 _J.J voyant tout le monde regarder vers le bureau de Garcia,décida de monter voir cette dernière._

« Doucement petit cœur tu vas le réveiller, _dit une petite voix à travers l'écran de Garcia_

Oui, pardon pardon pardon,il est juste tellement mignon !

Pénélope ? _Toqua J.J avant de rentrer_ , Tout va bien ici ?

J.J ! Oui tout va bien,tout va très bien quand un beau gosse et son petit bébé apparaît sur ton écran.

Salut J.J !

Salut Morgan,et salut petit Hank ! _Répondit doucement la jeune femme d'un air attendrie._ Tout va bien avec le petit et Savannah ?

Parfaitement bien,c'est le bonheur,sauf les réveils dans la nuit et le manque de sommeil.

Et toi qui te moquait de moi et de mon manque de sommeil avec mes deux garçons ! _Se moqua J.J_

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire, t'es vraiment exceptionnelle de pouvoir t'occuper des deux garçons en même temps.

Mais ça je le savais déjà ! _Dit-elle en riant_

Garcia,J.J on a une affaire ! _La voix d'Hotch retentit derrière les filles ._ Et bonjour Morgan !

Salut Hotch ! _Répondit doucement Morgan._ Vous devriez y aller les filles.

T'as raison,à la prochaine Morgan,passe le bonjour à Savannah.

 _Toute l'équipe partie en salle de réunion pour prendre connaissance de l'enquête._

 _L'enquête était sur la disparition d'une petite fille de 7 ans en Floride,et certaines équipes effectuait déjà des battues pour retrouver l'enfant. Garcia commença de les briffer._

« Amanda Hoffman,7 ans, disparue ce matin,signalée par sa mère,une mère célibataire,aux alentours de 6h30 ce matin, _elle afficha les photos sur le grand écran et tout le monde prit sa tablette_ ,c'est la deuxième disparition de ce genre en moins d'une semaine et on y a demandé d'y jeter un œil et d'aider les policier de la Floride à retrouver l'enfant.

L'alerte enlèvement à été enclenchée ? Demanda Reid.

Oui i peine deux heures,et pour l'instant aucun appel n'a fournit de piste.

 _Garcia et l'équipe finissent le débrifing,puis l'équipe partie dans le Jet direction la Floride._

 _Dans l'avion Hotch fit les équipe : J .J et Rossi allait aller voir la mère et l'endroit de l'enlèvement, et Reid et lui même allait aller dans le poste de police avait qui ils allaient collaborer._

« Pour le moment,on imagine encore que la petite se soit juste égarer dans le quartier,chez une amie peut-être,ou des connaissance, il va falloir questionner tout le quartier pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles, la vie d'une enfant de 7 ans est peut-être en jeu ! _Ordonna Hotch. »_


	2. Repos bien mérité

_Tout le monde était rentré au poste de police après l'inspection des lieux et la discussion avec la mère d'Amanda. Elle était effondrée et J.J et Rossi qui sont eux aussi parents,faisait tout leur possible pour rester impassible et aider au mieux toutes les personnes sur l' enquête._

\- Rien,ça n'a rien donné, dit Rossi en entrant avec J.J

La mère d'Amanda s'est réveillée et sa fille n'était plus là,on a interroger le quartier,les proches, aucunes informations utiles... compléta J.J

Bien, J.J appelle les bus scolaires et renseigne toi auprès de son école, Rossi et Reid essayer de contacter une énième fois la père de l'enfant on doit l'interroger,moi pendant ce temps la j'aide les officiers présents ici avec l'aide de Garcia.

 _L'équipe fit son boulot,mais cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup._

 _Sauf peut-être que le père avait l'air réellement touché par la disparition de sa fille._

 _Rossi et Hotch se chargèrent de l'interrogatoire au poste du père,pour l'enlever ou non rapidement de la liste des suspects._

 _L'interrogatoire du père fut long,la veille au soir,il affirma qu'il regardait la télévision avec sa nouvelle épouse chez lui,et qu'il ne voyait sa fille qu'une fois par semaine,comme l'ordonnance du tribunal l'indiquait, et déclara à la fin,effondré, que lui et sa fille était pressés de ce voir le week-end prochain,car ils devaient partir en voyage._

 _Le père a été rapidement mit hors de cause,une fois tout vérifié._

 _Puis on le questionna sur son exe-femme, la mère d'Amanda,il révéla qu'elle consommait de la drogue,ça l'inquiétait beaucoup mais il savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à leur fille de son plein gré car elle aimait beaucoup sa fille._

Et le nouveau petit-ami de sa mère ? Vous lui avez parlé

Son nouveau petit-ami ? Elle ne nous en a pas parlé.

C'est récent,mais hier soir elle m'a appelé pour avoir mon accord pour qu'Amanda et lui puisse enfin se rencontrer,je n'ai pas refusé,après tout c'était sa vie... _dit le père avant de soupirer doucement_ j'espère que c'est pas lui,sinon tout est de ma faute..

Merci pour votre aide Monsieur Hoffman,on vous tiendra au courant !

 _Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et le père rentra chez lui._

 _Un petit-ami ? Elle nous l'avait bien caché quand on l'avait interrogé ! Pourquoi le caché si cet homme était innocent ?_

Oui,d'accord Will,oui je vais essayer, je te rappelle. _Souffla J.J_

Tout vas bien J.J ? _demanda Reid,soucieux._

Oui,enfin non,Will doit partir à Seattle pour une enquête et nous on est ici,et il veut que je rentre si possible pour garder les enfants,mais on a cette enquête et vous avez besoin de m..

Je suis sur qu'Hotch comprendra,il est père lui aussi,et lui aussi à prit des jours de congés pour Jack ! _Le coupa Reid._

Des jours de congés ? _Arriva Hotch dans le couloir_

Will doit partir dans trois heures pour Seattle et on peut pas laisser les enfants seuls à la maison et la nounou est en vacances...

Bien J.J tu rentres à Quantico,on peut se passer de toi pour cette affaire. Et dans le cas contraire tu peux enqueter à distance, va rejoindre tes farçons avant que je change d'avis.

 _Aussitôt dit,aussitôt fait. J.J remercia Hotch,embrassa Reid pour le remercier,sur la joue,puis fit un signe de main à Rossi et partie prendre un vol pour rentrer rapidement chez elle._

 _Une fois arrivée elle eu à peine le temps de voir Will,qu'il partait déjà « Sympathique,moi qui me suit libérée pour lui,pas un mot rien.. » grogna J.J avant qu'Henry lui saute dessus._

-Maman ! T'es rentrée !

Oui pour rien au monde j'aurais louper cette journée,que tu devais passer à la base avec papa,j'allais pas te laisser seul,même si tu es déjà grand. Regarde où tu m'arrives déjà ! _Elle lui montra avec sa main la hauteur,environ à sa hanche._

Oui ! Et Michael, il t'arrives où ?

Oh,lui tu sais il est petit encore c 'est un bébé,et tu étais comme ça toi aussi

N'importe quoi , _Henry parti en riant pour jouer avec ses jouets_

 _Pendant ce temps la J.J s'occupa de son deuxième fils,entre biberons,couches,pleurs,et Henry, la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup de repos,et s'étonnait elle même d'être aussi efficace au travail avec cette charge de fatigue. Perdue dans ses pensées,J.J n'entendit presque pas son portable sonné._

Emily !

J.J ! Je pensais vraiment pas réussir à te joindre aussi vite,tout vas bien ?

Oh oui,t 'en fais pas,j'ai du rentrer chez moi pour m'occuper des garçons,et toi tout vas bien ?

Oui,j'avais juste envie de te parler, comment vous viviez le départ de Morgan,toi entre tes garçons et le travail,et la fatigue et, _déblatéra Emily à une vitesse folle_

Wow wow wow Emily détends-toi parle moins vite,qu'est ce qui te tracasse pour que ça te mette dans cet état ?

T'as pas besoin d'un peu d'aide à la maison ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de vacances,loin de Londres. _Oui c'était un petit mensonge,pensa Emily,elle venait car elle pensait peut-être revenir à Quantico,mais aider J.J avec ses garçons,elle pourrait appréciée le changement de décor._

De vacances ou d'être loin de Marc ?

C'est un tout,je t'expliquerais plus tard..donc c'est un oui .. ?

Oui bien sûr,t'es toujours la bienvenue ici Em' !

Ça ne va pas déranger Will ?

Non,puis il est à Seattle en ce moment.

 _Les filles continuèrent leur discussion,puis Emily partie prendre son vol,sans trop prévenir personne,juste un simple mot laissé sur le frigo pour Marc «_ J'ai besoin de changer un peut d'air, de retrouver mes amis,je pars quelques temps,désolée de te le dire comme ça. Je t'aime xx »

 _Après 9 heures de vol,Emily arriva sur le sol américain,puis rapidement chez J.J grâce au taxi,et toqua. Les deux femmes se prit dans les bras dans un câlin qui fut interrompu par Henry,ravi de voir Emily ici._


End file.
